Aries II
Aries II was a human colonised world that served as a strong industrial centre prior to and during the Theolosian Wars. The galactic coordinates Of Aries II remain a highly classified secret. Solar System Geography, Geology & Climate Before colonisation Aries II suffered from a global temperature dramatically cooler than that of Earth. To counter that terraforming efforts placed a great deal of resources on heating the planet to make it more habitable. The first settlements on the planet were placed around the equator to guarantee a livable temperature while scientists released natural build ups of methane gases to further their efforts. The increase in temperature led to an increase in storm movements across the planet and led to Aries II gaining a reputation for being one of the most thunderous colonies of all. Significant Locations As a colony constructed mainly for government funded scientific research the number of settlements across the planet was small, especially given the initial trend of construction around the equator. One of the major settlements was the city of Caeser which gained prominence after it was chosen as the site for the space elevator that would connect Aries II and the geostationary orbiting shipyard. This made Caeser a centre of trade for the planet and its famous landmark along with its location at the end of a peninsula made it a tourist destination for those on world. Colonisation History 'Mid Expansionist Era - Colonial Revolutionary War' Founded mid-way through the colonial civil war that threatened humanity's growing grasp on the universe, Aries II was designed and structured to function as a think-tank & centre of production away from prying eyes. The first colony to have a Hades Construct immediately installed, Aries II quickly developed into a vital site of innovation for Earth's forces. Having previously developed only one kind of spacecraft that was designed for combat, there was much debate between Earth's scientists and military commanders on what was needed and would could be delivered. The workers of Aries II created a list of priorities for what should be constructed and when, a list which put building of the first warship back for two years. This unpopular decision almost saw the end of the colony before it began but when they unveiled the first geostationary orbiting shipyard , the developers were given extra funding to hurry their work. New weapons require testing, and notable service personnel who acted as test pilots included Jason Clarke. Beyond the initial laboratories and training grounds grew an expanding periphery of barracks, housing and commercial property. When the ships were finally put into service just a year after the construction of the shipyard, it saw a turning point in the war . The transport ships that were being retrofitted into battleships by the Independent forces were simply no match for the might of purpose built cruisers. 'Late Expansionist Era' When the war came to a close in 2261, the workers of Aries II feared that services would no longer be required but they found that they were quite wrong. Instead of slowing down the production of warships, the new Earth Commonwealth doubled their standing order. The orders changed once again a decade later when an influx of exciting new technologies were made available to the colony. Having now taken over all military spaceship construction from Earth and the other Commonwealth planets, Aries II prospered, little knowing that it was making itself a target for the future. Further History & Conflicts 'Theolosian Wars' When the existence of the Theolosian Empire was revealed to the public in 2303 some citizens of Aries II began to connect the dots between the increased orders during peace time and the inevitability of a conflict to come. What was not noticed however was the interest that the Theolosians themselves had taken in the planet. It was to everyone’s surprise when in 2304 the Hades Construct orbiting Aries II opened and a large Theolosian fleet flew through. The surprise attack aimed to cripple Earth's military production before the war had even began but what Theolosian intel had not revealed was that the fleet initially constructed to fight others humans was in orbit around the planet to be retrofitted for modern space warfare. Faced with two thirds of Earth's fleet, the Theolosian forces were shot out of space after inflicting heavy damage to Earth's ships and the orbiting shipyard. While the offensive in space was quashed, a large number of Theolosian soldiers landed on the planets surface and began waging war in an attempt to destroy the planet from the ground. With the planets Hades Construct facilities critically damaged during the battle and little military forces on the ground, a hard and bloody battle was fought between the unstoppable crusaders and the heartfelt resistance of the human population. This ground offensive was only stopped two weeks later after emergency forces were sent from Earth through a Hades Gate; the first use of a potential unstable wormhole for almost a century. Moons Category:Planets